CLAMP School Meets Dan Detective School
by Mask Rider Roy
Summary: Side Story to the Detective School Q fic, Koudoutai: the New Enemy. Events set after the Read or Die fic, The Book of Immortality. Principal Dan gets a phone call from the headmistress of CLAMP School to discuss a joint partnership between the 2 schools
1. Chapter 1

**CLAMP School**

Hi! Welcome to my first ever CLAMP School fic. To be honest, it's not one of my favorite animes, but I did enjoy watching it, mainly

due to its detective themes, as well as the seiyuus, not to mention the enlightening opening and closing songs (Piani Pink and Welcome!

Metallic Party). Stop watching CLAMP School after Animax-Asia went English dub in August 2004, and stop watching Animax-

Philippines due to numerous screw-ups (The programming schedule went jumbled, and the biggest screw-up of them all is the

DESTRUCTION of the Super Maniac block (the 11-12 mn slot where animes are aired in Japanese audio with English subtitles) in the

Philippines last February, in which Animax-Philippines went all-English dub! It's no doubt that Animax is anti-Japanese, as their decision

to remove the Super Maniac block was their way of competing against Hero TV and Cartoon Network Philippines.).

As for why I decided to make a CLAMP School fic, I was in the process of making side story fics that are connected to my main fic,

**_Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**, which can be found in Detective School Q. When I came across fellow fic writer Kira Stone's DSQ

fic, Class Q at Clamp School, I immediately read and review it. Then I read her profile and saw her CLAMP School fic featuring Class

Q of Detective School Q.

There my interest in CLAMP School revived a little, and there an idea popped into my head, as I finally found an idea on how to

address the situation on where Morihiko Dan could find a temporary school where he and his staff could continue the detective

education while Dan Detective School undergoes extensive rehabilitation after being demolished by a new criminal organization, the

Zodiac. If your curious, read my Detective School Q fic, **_Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**, which also features the main cast of Digimon

Adventure 02 as the new Class C (read my Koudoutai fic to know how they entered DDS).

In preparations on making this fic, I did some research on CLAMP School and its creator, CLAMP, on wikipedia .org, I decided on

how and who would play the role as the headmaster/mistress of CLAMP School since the names of the school officials were never

identified.

So here it is…my first CLAMP School fic. Read and enjoy it. And one more thing: there will be an enemy who'll make his debut here

(in a cameo role).

My thanks goes to **Kira Stone**, for her CLAMP School fic in which it features Detective School Q cast are guest starring in that fic.

Thanks, Kira!

**Disclaimer**: CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP. Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot. Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by

Ishimori Productions. ROD The TV is owned by ANIPLEX and JC Staff. Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

**CLAMP School** opening song

**Piani Pink** by ALI Project

Adeyaka ni saita

Piani pinku

Atari ichimen ni

Iro-aseta hoho no

Watashi wo somete okure

Koi wo shitara

Hitori-kiri demo

Chiisa na mune ga

Jiken de afurechau

Kossori anata wo

Mitsumeru sono tabi ni

Sekai ga ikizuita

Asa-tsuyu ni hikaru

Piani pinku

Honoo-mitai ne

Yowasa ni utsumuita

Hibi wo moyashite okure

Dare ni datte

Yasashii anata wo

Kuyashii keredo

Hokori ni omotchau

Onna no ko wa minna

Himitsu no hanazono de

Kirei ni natte yuku

Kiyoraka ni utau

Piani pinku

Tokimeku toiki

Hadaka no kuchibiru

Sotto chouchou ga fureta

Anata no hitomi ni

Dare yori

Aa Nokoritai

Adeyaka ni kisou

Piani pinku

Anata no tame ni

Egao ga ichiban

Suteki na watashi ni naru

Adeyaka ni saita

Piani pinku

Watashi no tame ni

Egao ga ichiban

Suteki na watashi ni naru

**A Phonecall from CLAMP School**

Five months have passed since Dan Detective School was demolished in attack by a new enemy called the Zodiac, the students of DDS

were on standby in case they're summoned by DDS founder Morihiko Dan should there be an emergency.

Luckily, DDS staffs managed to save most of their important files, such as the student database and some very important records, such

as high-profile cases, and unresolved cases, things are pretty much hectic, as Principal Dan and Ms. Katagiri searched the entire district

of Tokyo just to find a suitable, but temporary settlement for the DDS students in order to continue their education.

Meanwhile, Yumiko Readman returned to Tokyo to meet Principal Dan in a fast food restaurant (McDonald's). There they met, and

Yumiko told principal Dan about their encounter with the Zodiac in Scotland (see **Read Or Die**: **_The Book of Immortality_**. It's

another side story fic from Koudoutai.) Yumiko told Principal Dan That some of the Zodiac members were hired by the British Library

to kidnap the daughter of a Scottish Archeologist to pressure him to hand over a rare book that was dug up in an Egyptian tomb several

years ago. He handed it to her for safe keeping, but was forced to hand it to the Zodiac due to the kidnapping. Principal Dan was even

surprised when Yumiko told him that Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya, DDS' Class C were there on hand to help, including Mimi

Tachikawa and Koushiro Izumi, as well as the Paper Sisters Maggie Cheung, Michelle Chang, and Anita King. But despite their efforts,

almost all of them ended up severely wounded (Takeru, Hikari and Yumiko herself managed to stay unharmed), and the Zodiac

succeeded in escaping with the book. But Junior followed them and found out that the British Library are indeed the ones who hired the

Zodiac. Then two months later, the archeologist and his family were found murdered, as their upper bodies were chopped up and

remain missing, as well as the whole bedroom is in a pool of blood. They suspected that it was the Zodiac's work, though they couldn't

figure out which Zodiac member did this. But they suspect that they did this to spite DDS.

Principal Dan was somewhat alarmed that, after destroying DDS, the criminal underworld, here and abroad, became interested in

endorsing the Zodiac to do criminal work for them. This made him more determined to speed up the rehabilitation of DDS and to find a

temporary school to accommodate the displaced students of DDS. At the height of their discussion, his mobile phone rang. When

Principal Dan answered it, it was from CLAMP School. The caller said that he'd been invited to attend CLAMP School, and that the

school's headmistress has express willingness to accommodate the displaced students. Principal Dan looked at each other in surprise.

Ms. Katagiri smiled, as their prayers were answered, and that DDS may be up and running again. Ms. Katagiri, Principal Dan, and

Yumiko Readman immediately boarded inside Principal Dan's car and Ms. Katagiri stepped on the gas pedal and went to CLAMP

School in Tokyo to meet with the headmistress of that school.

**To Be Continued… **

**CLAMP School** ending song

**Welcome! Metallic Party** by Marble Berry

Saa Yukou doko made mo O-tanoshimi wa kore kara yo

Dandii na uchuu hikoushi o-mukae ni kite tsurete tte yo

Bouhatsu shite 'ru roketto mo suberinukete

Chouonsoku de tobashite yukou

Youkoso metarikku paatii Kowagaranaide

Biizu no hoshi ni naru no kon'ya uchuu no hate

Atomikku dorinku wo nomihoshitara odoridasou yo

Pepaaminto no uchuu supai mo kyou kurai wa hame wo hazushite

O-tazune-mono no monsutaa-tachi ga tsudou

Seikimatsu no kauntaa baa de

Youkoso metarikku paatii Yuuki wo dashite

Arumihoiru no o-tsuki-sama to tabi ni deyou

Tsuuyaku robotto Shiirakansu-go mo shaberu

Chikai mirai ni wa fushigi ga ippai

Kemikaru ni motto sekai wa kuruidasu

Youkoso metarikku paatii Kowagaranaide

Biizu no hoshi ni naru no kon'ya uchuu no hate

Youkoso metarikku paatii Yuuki wo dashite

Shuppatsu shiyou yo Owaranai mirai no yume e

Welcome Welcome Welcome to

THE METALLIC PARTY

Welcome Welcome Welcome to

THE METALLIC PARTY

Welcome Welcome Welcome to

THE METALLIC PARTY

Welcome Welcome Welcome to

THE PARTY!

OK. The two heads of Tokyo's most well-recognized schools are going to meet, and what will happen after that? Will CLAMP School

accommodate the displaced DDS students while DDS undergoes extensive rehabilitation? Or is it just a pure and simple chat?

Check back on the next chapter to see what will take place, and keep your eyes peeled as a member of the Zodiac will make his debut.

Reviews are welcome. For criticisms, make sure they're justifiable.


	2. Chapter 2

**CLAMP School**

Hi! Welcome to chapter 2. And here the meeting between the founders of CLAMP School and Dan Detective School will meet for the

first time.

Also a member of the Zodiac will make his appearance for the first time. What will he be like, and what business does he have inside the

school? Also the CLAMP School officials will soon get embroiled in a future battle between DDS and the Zodiac in future fics.

In the meantime, while the two founders make discussions, the main cast of CLAMP School will make their appearance, and will interact

with various anime characters.

And note: Throughout the 28-episode TV series, the CLAMP School officials' names were never revealed, so I'll be using CLAMP's

founding members' names to depict the school's officials. It's only in this fic, so don't feel offended.

**Disclaimer**: CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP. Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot. Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by

Ishimori Productions. ROD The TV is owned by ANIPLEX and JC Staff. Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

**CLAMP School** opening song

**Piani Pink** by ALI Project

Adeyaka ni saita

Piani pinku

Atari ichimen ni

Iro-aseta hoho no

Watashi wo somete okure

Koi wo shitara

Hitori-kiri demo

Chiisa na mune ga

Jiken de afurechau

Kossori anata wo

Mitsumeru sono tabi ni

Sekai ga ikizuita

Asa-tsuyu ni hikaru

Piani pinku

Honoo-mitai ne

Yowasa ni utsumuita

Hibi wo moyashite okure

Dare ni datte

Yasashii anata wo

Kuyashii keredo

Hokori ni omotchau

Onna no ko wa minna

Himitsu no hanazono de

Kirei ni natte yuku

Kiyoraka ni utau

Piani pinku

Tokimeku toiki

Hadaka no kuchibiru

Sotto chouchou ga fureta

Anata no hitomi ni

Dare yori

Aa Nokoritai

Adeyaka ni kisou

Piani pinku

Anata no tame ni

Egao ga ichiban

Suteki na watashi ni naru

Adeyaka ni saita

Piani pinku

Watashi no tame ni

Egao ga ichiban

Suteki na watashi ni naru

**The Arrival at CLAMP School **

Inside a car, Ms. Katagiri was driving her car, and behind her, seating on the passenger seat, were DDS founder Morihiko Dan and

former British Library agent Yumiko Readman, discussing about what they hoped for is that CLAMP School would allow DDS to settle

in temporarily while the DDS building itself is undergoing extensive repairs and rehabilitation. As they were about to leave Maebashi

District, they stopped after a red light flashed on the traffic light. While waiting for the "go" light to flash, they saw the Paper Sisters,

Maggie, Michelle, and Anita walking along the pedestrian lane. Yumiko opened the window and called them. She asked them why are

they outdoors when they're supposed to be resting. Michelle and Maggie reasoned that there was a book sale that sells books at a very

low price. In other words, 50 on all books. Anita sighed as he told Yumiko that she was being dragged along. Yumiko told the three

"sisters" that she and Principal Dan are heading to CLAMP School to meet with the headmistress of that school. Michelle, having a soft

heart for children, ask Yumiko if she can come along. Anita was also willing to come, so that she won't have to pass by the bookstore.

Principal Dan laughed and allowed the sisters to tag along. Anita sat on the front passenger seat, while Maggie and Michelle sat beside

Yumiko and Principal Dan. The traffic light flashed green and off they go.

In a span of 20 minutes, Principal Dan and the ROD The TV crew have arrived at the gate of CLAMP School. They were greeted by a

quite young, handsome security guard, who appeared to be almost 20 years old. And the way he greeted them, he reminded them of

Kyuu, who sounded childish at least.

"Good morning to you ladies and gentleman. How can I be of assistance to you?". Everyone inside the car sweat-dropped, but Ms.

Katagiri told the guard that they're here to visit the CLAMP School headmistress. The guard then led them to the parking lot (in a

dancing fashion like Jim Carrey did in Batman Forever when introducing his invention to Two-Face), and told them where to go.

Everyone disembarked from their car, and went to the school grounds, while Ms. Katagiri gave the guard a tip, which was Y 20. The

guard jumps around like Kyuu did and thanked Ms. Katagiri. When the coast was clear, he activated a codec attached to his ear, and

said, "To-Rasu, this is Yagiza. I got news for you, my man. Morihiko Dan from DDS has just arrived in CLAMP School, and he's having

a meeting with the headmistress of this school. I bet he's asking her for donations in rebuilding the demolished DDS. Aw!". To-Rasu

sweat-dropped, while Sasoriza and the 2nd Digimon Emperor listened on, and stared at each other in disbelief, wondering why To-Rasu

hired someone so childish, to assume the mantle of Yagiza. "Interesting. Keep on the lookout. And try to gather information on what's

happening around CLAMP School. I bet…". "…My brother is asking the headmistress to let his DDS students stay there while DDS is

being rebuilt." Sasoriza finished. The guard also said that the Paper Sisters were also there. Sasoriza was fumed, that the Paper Sisters

were there and would pose a threat to their future plans. Sasoriza then told the guard that to stay there while he send someone there to let

Principal Dan know that the Zodiac is back and ready to attack anytime. To-Rasu advised Sasoriza to be patient.

Once inside CLAMP School, every student (from grade school to high school to college), were staring in awe and excitement at seeing

Principal Dan. The boys were awestruck at the sight of Ms. Katagiri and Michelle, and Michelle indulged herself on hugging and cuddling

cute grade school students (boys and girls). Maggie was chuckling when male junior high students approached Anita, who politely turned

then down, claiming that she was already taken (she and Junior are already dating). It was then that the headmistress of CLAMP School

appeared, and shook hands with Principal Dan, who led them to the conference room.

**To Be Continued… **

**CLAMP School** ending song

**Welcome! Metallic Party** by Marble Berry

Saa Yukou doko made mo O-tanoshimi wa kore kara yo

Dandii na uchuu hikoushi o-mukae ni kite tsurete tte yo

Bouhatsu shite 'ru roketto mo suberinukete

Chouonsoku de tobashite yukou

Youkoso metarikku paatii Kowagaranaide

Biizu no hoshi ni naru no kon'ya uchuu no hate

Atomikku dorinku wo nomihoshitara odoridasou yo

Pepaaminto no uchuu supai mo kyou kurai wa hame wo hazushite

O-tazune-mono no monsutaa-tachi ga tsudou

Seikimatsu no kauntaa baa de

Youkoso metarikku paatii Yuuki wo dashite

Arumihoiru no o-tsuki-sama to tabi ni deyou

Tsuuyaku robotto Shiirakansu-go mo shaberu

Chikai mirai ni wa fushigi ga ippai

Kemikaru ni motto sekai wa kuruidasu

Youkoso metarikku paatii Kowagaranaide

Biizu no hoshi ni naru no kon'ya uchuu no hate

Youkoso metarikku paatii Yuuki wo dashite

Shuppatsu shiyou yo Owaranai mirai no yume e

Welcome Welcome Welcome to

THE METALLIC PARTY

Welcome Welcome Welcome to

THE METALLIC PARTY

Welcome Welcome Welcome to

THE METALLIC PARTY

Welcome Welcome Welcome to

THE PARTY!

OK. The two school leaders of Tokyo's most well-recognized schools have finally met, and what will happen after that? Will CLAMP

School accommodate the displaced DDS students while DDS undergoes extensive rehabilitation? Or is it just a pure and simple chat?

Check back on the next chapter to see what will take place, and keep your eyes peeled as another member of the Zodiac will make his

debut.

Reviews are welcome. For criticisms, make sure they're justifiable.

**A/N: **In case you already noticed, I mentioned the Zodiac but you're wondering why you couldn't find the Zodiac names. Well, the

Zodiac names are in Japanese, just to make this fic more anime in style. Here are the Zodiac names, in original Japanese and it's English

translations:

Mizugameza - Aquarius

Ohitsujiza - Aries

Kaniza - Cancer

Yagiza - Capricorn

Futagoza - Gemini

Shishiza - Leo

Tenbinza - Libra

Uoza - Pisces

Iteza - Sagittarius

Sasoriza - Scorpio

To-Rasu - Taurus

Otomeza – Virgo


	3. Chapter 3

**CLAMP School**

Hi! We are now in chapter 3. And here the meeting between the founders of CLAMP School and Dan Detective School will commence

shortly. And here we get to know what would happen after this meeting

Also, Yagiza had appeared last chapter, so another a member of the Zodiac will also make his debut for the first time. What will he be

like, and what business does he have inside the school? You'll find out soon. Also the CLAMP School officials will soon get embroiled in

a future battle between DDS and the Zodiac in future fics under the Koudoutai story arcs (main and side stories). You'll find out soon.

In the meantime, while the two founders make discussions, the main cast of CLAMP School will make their appearance, and will interact

with various anime characters.

**And note**: Throughout the 28-episode TV series, the CLAMP School officials' names were never revealed, so I'll be using the

CLAMP's founding members' names to depict the school's officials. It's only in this fic, so don't feel offended.

**Disclaimer**: CLAMP School is owned by CLAMP. Detective School Q is owned by Studio Pierrot. Kamen Rider Ryuki is owned by

Ishimori Productions. ROD The TV is owned by ANIPLEX and JC Staff. Digimon Adventure 02 is owned by Toei Animation.

**A/N:** Again, I'll be listing here the Zodiac members and their names (original Japanese and English), and which fic they first appeared:

**Mizugameza** – Aquarius - - - **Detective School Q: _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**

**Ohitsujiza** – Aries - - - **Detective School Q; _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**

**Kaniza** – Cancer - - - **Detective School Q; _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**

**Yagiza** – Capricorn - - - Right here in this fic

**Futagoza** – Gemini - - - (hidden) Right here in this fic

**Shishiza** – Leo - - - **Detective School Q: _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**

**Tenbinza** – Libra - - - **Detective School Q: _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**

**Uoza** – Pisces - - - **Detective School Q: _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**

**Iteza** – Sagittarius - - - **Read Or Die: _The Book of Immortality_**

**Sasoriza** – Scorpio - - - **Detective School Q: _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**

**To-Rasu** – Taurus - - - **Detective School Q: _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**

**Otomeza** – Virgo - - - **Digimon: _Fallen Angel_**

**CLAMP School** opening song

**Piani Pink** by ALI Project

Adeyaka ni saita

Piani pinku

Atari ichimen ni

Iro-aseta hoho no

Watashi wo somete okure

Koi wo shitara

Hitori-kiri demo

Chiisa na mune ga

Jiken de afurechau

Kossori anata wo

Mitsumeru sono tabi ni

Sekai ga ikizuita

Asa-tsuyu ni hikaru

Piani pinku

Honoo-mitai ne

Yowasa ni utsumuita

Hibi wo moyashite okure

Dare ni datte

Yasashii anata wo

Kuyashii keredo

Hokori ni omotchau

Onna no ko wa minna

Himitsu no hanazono de

Kirei ni natte yuku

Kiyoraka ni utau

Piani pinku

Tokimeku toiki

Hadaka no kuchibiru

Sotto chouchou ga fureta

Anata no hitomi ni

Dare yori

Aa Nokoritai

Adeyaka ni kisou

Piani pinku

Anata no tame ni

Egao ga ichiban

Suteki na watashi ni naru

Adeyaka ni saita

Piani pinku

Watashi no tame ni

Egao ga ichiban

Suteki na watashi ni naru

**The Discussion **

Inside the conference room, the headmistress of CLAMP School, Ageha Ohkawa, led Principal Dan and Ms. Katagiri, along with

Yumiko Readman, to a conference table, and introduced them to her staff:

Mokona Apapa, the Vice Principal of CLAMP School.

Tsubaki Nekoi, secretary to Ohkawa and Apapa.

The rest of the staff are the CLAMP School teachers and professors:

Satsuki Igarashi, Tamayo Akiyama, Leeza Sei, Sei Nanao, Hishika Sōshi, and Nakamori Kazue.

The rest of the staff were busy, as classes in grade school ,High school and college were still on-going.

Headmistress Ohkawa then sat down on her seat, while Nekoi served coffee and snacks to the visitors. Then they began to discuss why

Ohkawa summon Principal Dan here. "Principal Dan, I must tell you this. Ever since I heard of your school, I have high respect for you

and your school. And I'm honored to be one of your sponsors. When I heard about what happened to your school, and the students

who were killed and injured, my sources told me that you were looking for a school to accommodate your students while the Main DDS

building is undergoing repairs. And that's the reason why I called you here. To let you know that the entire school and staff have agreed

to let you have your detective classes here until DDS is fully rebuilt. In fact it was our very own CLAMP School Detective club members

who suggested this.". Ohkawa then motions three grade school students to enter the conference room. The visitors were surprised to see

that the students were as young as 10 to 12 years old.

Ohkawa smiled and said, "Principal Dan, allow me to introduce to you to these students. They are Nokoru Imonoyama, Akira Ijuuin, and

Suoh Takamura. They're the CLAMP School Detectives. Low or high profile cases, they've solved it with all their abilities, and no

matter what threat this school faces, these young detectives are there to help us in facing these threats.". The three students bowed and

introduced themselves. Nokoru then told Principal Dan that it was his idea to suggest that DDS can move here to hold classes while DDS

itself was being rebuilt. After several minutes of discussions, it was finally agreed that DDS can hold classes in CLAMP School until the

Main DDS building is fully completed.

Outside, within the school grounds, Michelle was being surrounded by grade school pupils (boys and girls, ranging from prep, to

kindergarten to 1st, 2nd, and 3rd graders), who were attracted to Michelle's charms and warmness towards children. Maggie was taking

her time inside the school library, while Anita was strolling around the campus. She then saw the guard, who was running like he saw a

monster. "H-help, help! Dragons are coming!". Anita approached the guards and said, "What do you mean "Dragons"? There's no such

things as dragons!". But the guard pointed upwards, and Anita stared wide-eyed at what she saw. Two long, flying objects. One red, one

black. And both resembled a Chinese dragon. Anita told the guard to call for help. The guard did so. Unfortunately for Anita, the guard

was actually a spy for the Zodiac, and instead the guard his himself so no one could see him. Anita went to the school ground to alert

everyone that an attack will commence shortly.

**To Be Continued… **

**CLAMP School** ending song

**Welcome! Metallic Party** by Marble Berry

Saa Yukou doko made mo O-tanoshimi wa kore kara yo

Dandii na uchuu hikoushi o-mukae ni kite tsurete tte yo

Bouhatsu shite 'ru roketto mo suberinukete

Chouonsoku de tobashite yukou

Youkoso metarikku paatii Kowagaranaide

Biizu no hoshi ni naru no kon'ya uchuu no hate

Atomikku dorinku wo nomihoshitara odoridasou yo

Pepaaminto no uchuu supai mo kyou kurai wa hame wo hazushite

O-tazune-mono no monsutaa-tachi ga tsudou

Seikimatsu no kauntaa baa de

Youkoso metarikku paatii Yuuki wo dashite

Arumihoiru no o-tsuki-sama to tabi ni deyou

Tsuuyaku robotto Shiirakansu-go mo shaberu

Chikai mirai ni wa fushigi ga ippai

Kemikaru ni motto sekai wa kuruidasu

Youkoso metarikku paatii Kowagaranaide

Biizu no hoshi ni naru no kon'ya uchuu no hate

Youkoso metarikku paatii Yuuki wo dashite

Shuppatsu shiyou yo Owaranai mirai no yume e

Welcome Welcome Welcome to

THE METALLIC PARTY

Welcome Welcome Welcome to

THE METALLIC PARTY

Welcome Welcome Welcome to

THE METALLIC PARTY

Welcome Welcome Welcome to

THE PARTY!

OK. There you have it! DDS in CLAMP School! That means the students of DDS and CLAMP will interact with one another.

That's the end, right?

Not just yet, as the school is about to be attacked!

So better check back on the next chapter to see what will take place, and who'll repel the flying attackers. And which Zodiac member

will reveal himself as.

Reviews are welcome. For criticisms, make sure they're justifiable.


	4. Chapter 4

**CLAMP School**

We're now on the last chapter. And this time CLAMP School is now under attack, so I'll be bringing in the Digimon crew in for the

action! And don't forget the ROD The TV crew assisting the heroes.

**A/N:** Again, I'll be listing here the Zodiac members and their names (original Japanese and English), and which fic they first appeared:

**Mizugameza** – Aquarius - - - **Detective School Q: _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**

**Ohitsujiza** – Aries - - - **Detective School Q; _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**

**Kaniza** – Cancer - - - **Detective School Q; _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**

**Yagiza** – Capricorn - - - Right here in this fic

**Futagoza** – Gemini - - - (hidden) Right here in this fic

**Shishiza** – Leo - - - **Detective School Q: _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**

**Tenbinza** – Libra - - - **Detective School Q: _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**

**Uoza** – Pisces - - - **Detective School Q: _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**

**Iteza** – Sagittarius - - - **Read Or Die: _The Book of Immortality_**

**Sasoriza** – Scorpio - - - **Detective School Q: _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**

**To-Rasu** – Taurus - - - **Detective School Q: _Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**

**Otomeza** – Virgo - - - **Digimon: _Fallen Angel_**

**CLAMP School** opening song

**Piani Pink** by ALI Project

Adeyaka ni saita

Piani pinku

Atari ichimen ni

Iro-aseta hoho no

Watashi wo somete okure

Koi wo shitara

Hitori-kiri demo

Chiisa na mune ga

Jiken de afurechau

Kossori anata wo

Mitsumeru sono tabi ni

Sekai ga ikizuita

Asa-tsuyu ni hikaru

Piani pinku

Honoo-mitai ne

Yowasa ni utsumuita

Hibi wo moyashite okure

Dare ni datte

Yasashii anata wo

Kuyashii keredo

Hokori ni omotchau

Onna no ko wa minna

Himitsu no hanazono de

Kirei ni natte yuku

Kiyoraka ni utau

Piani pinku

Tokimeku toiki

Hadaka no kuchibiru

Sotto chouchou ga fureta

Anata no hitomi ni

Dare yori

Aa Nokoritai

Adeyaka ni kisou

Piani pinku

Anata no tame ni

Egao ga ichiban

Suteki na watashi ni naru

Adeyaka ni saita

Piani pinku

Watashi no tame ni

Egao ga ichiban

Suteki na watashi ni naru

**CLAMP School Under Attack! **

All classes in CLAMP School were halted as they noticed the commotion outside, where two huge, Chinese dragons hovering above the

school grounds, roaring. One red, and one black. Even Principal Dan, and Yumiko Readman, and the CLAMP School staff went outside

to see what was going on upon being informed of something strange was sighted outside.

Maggie and Michelle joined Anita in investigating the two, strange and huge objects hovering above the sky. They summoned their

papers and formed a huge dragon of their own. As they got near, the red dragon spewed red flames, burning the paper dragon, and the

three fell from the sky.

The black dragon then spewed black flames on the school grounds, causing panic among the students.

Yumiko then went into action, and used her paper powers to stall the black dragon. The three Paper Sisters recovered and were soon

busy tangling with the red dragon.

Outside the school ground, a man in a black hat and trench coat was standing at the parking lot, inside a car. He was holding a card deck

with as mark of a dragon's face. He smirked at seeing what was happening. He then noticed that luck was on the school's side, as

Digimons rushed in to help. Angemon, Angewomon, Aquilamon, Stingmon, Garudamon, and Were-Garurumon all arrived, and wasted

no time in taking on the two dragons. The man inside the car was not going to give in. Just as he was about to change to his armored

form, he received a call from his codec. "Better retreat for now, Futagoza. Despite your dragons' huge sizes, they are still outnumbered.

And To-Rasu said he has come up with a plan to show our power to the whole world.". "Darn it! So much for my debut.". The man

mumbled, as he pressed a button on his card deck, and the two dragons entered into a yellow square, and disappeared. The threat was

over. For now.

Soon peace was restored at CLAMP School. Fortunately for them, there were no deaths or seriously injured. The CLAMP School staff

decided to send the students home as a precautionary measure in case the dragons came back

Headmistress Ohkawa wasted no time in arranging a place in CLAMP School so that DDS can settle in. And soon arrangements were

made.

By mid-afternoon, Principal Dan and the ROD crew left, all were discussing about the attack on CLAMP School. They wern't sure if the

two dragons were from Zodiac, and are baffled if there was a new enemy besides the Zodiac.

Back at CLAMP School, the three detectives watched a footage recorded earlier about the two dragons fighting the Paper Sisters and

the Digimons. Nokoru, looking serious for the first time, was concerned. The red dragon and the black dragon did a good job of

repelling the Digimons, but backed away sooner. Akira then said, "Futagoza.". Nokoru and Suoh turned to akira, bafffled. Akira said,

"Look carefully. Those two dragons looked identical, as if they were twins. Their attack patterns are the same, their flames are the same,

and their timing are the same.". Nokoru then said, "So that's the power of the Zodiac. We better prepare our defenses. DDS fell down

because of them. We can't let them do the same to us.". Suoh and Akira did the same, and decided to head home to rest, for the next

week it will be a hectic week for them after what happened earlier.

The End…for now.

**CLAMP School** ending song

**Welcome! Metallic Party** by Marble Berry

Saa Yukou doko made mo O-tanoshimi wa kore kara yo

Dandii na uchuu hikoushi o-mukae ni kite tsurete tte yo

Bouhatsu shite 'ru roketto mo suberinukete

Chouonsoku de tobashite yukou

Youkoso metarikku paatii Kowagaranaide

Biizu no hoshi ni naru no kon'ya uchuu no hate

Atomikku dorinku wo nomihoshitara odoridasou yo

Pepaaminto no uchuu supai mo kyou kurai wa hame wo hazushite

O-tazune-mono no monsutaa-tachi ga tsudou

Seikimatsu no kauntaa baa de

Youkoso metarikku paatii Yuuki wo dashite

Arumihoiru no o-tsuki-sama to tabi ni deyou

Tsuuyaku robotto Shiirakansu-go mo shaberu

Chikai mirai ni wa fushigi ga ippai

Kemikaru ni motto sekai wa kuruidasu

Youkoso metarikku paatii Kowagaranaide

Biizu no hoshi ni naru no kon'ya uchuu no hate

Youkoso metarikku paatii Yuuki wo dashite

Shuppatsu shiyou yo Owaranai mirai no yume e

Welcome Welcome Welcome to

THE METALLIC PARTY

Welcome Welcome Welcome to

THE METALLIC PARTY

Welcome Welcome Welcome to

THE METALLIC PARTY

Welcome Welcome Welcome to

THE PARTY!

OK. There you have it! DDS in CLAMP School! That means the students of DDS and CLAMP will interact with one another.

That's the end, right?

Riiiggghhttt. That's all for now. If you want the lowdown on who the Zodiac are, and why they know that DDS was in ruins, see my main

fic, **_Koudoutai: The New Enemy_**, and it's located on **Detective School Q**.

Also check out my other side story fics that's related to Koudoutai:

**Digimon: _Fallen Angel_**

**Read Or Die: _The Book of Immortality _**

Reviews are welcome. For criticisms, make sure they're justifiable.

And also please leave a review on the other fics that I mentioned. I'd appreciate if you do.


End file.
